Fun
by PrincessOfAngels
Summary: Grimmjow often visits the Human World for a 'quickie'. He was expecting the usual, but he soon found someone he could have some fun with...


He'd never say that he was gay.

When questioned about his sexuality, he'd reply, 'I'm just lookin' for a good time.'

He'd venture out in the human world on occasion when he wasn't busy in Hueco Mundo, often asking to 'scout', as he liked to call it. It gave Aizen a breather from his mischiveous ways, and he would happily send him off, as long as he didn't cause too much trouble. You could only imagine the grin playing on the blue-haired man's lips when he saw what a delectable morsel was flitting around the Human World.

"Ahh..so there are some hot shinigami out there."

The man stiffened. He had been sure to mask his spiritual pressure perfectly, even going as far as to use shunpo to cover his steps. He had been well aware of the garganta opening, and had snooped despite other captains' warnings. Damn...he had gotten himself into some deep shit now.

His sword was instantly drawn, and Grimmjow held his hand out, "Hey, don't get on the offensive. My orders aren't to fight." According to Mayuri, this arrancar was one of the most wild. His eyes narrowed, "If your orders aren't to fight, then why have you opened the garganta? Why are you here?"

Grimmjow grinned at the man before him, "Tell me your name."

"...Shuuhei Hisagi." His grip on the hilt of Kazeshini tightening, "Now you tell me what the hell you're doing here, arrancar."

"I've got a name, y'know, Hisagi. I'm Grimmjow." He took a predatory step forward, "Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. And we're gonna have a fuckload of fun."

Hisagi wasn't sure what 'fuckload of fun' meant until it was too late.

He was a calm, determined man. Grimmjow would even say spoiled, in a way. It was a turn on, but also annoying when the lieutenant below him wouldn't moan. He thought that his concentration would break eventually, but his willpower was unwavering...

"Moan, dammit." Grimmjow's grin only grew when he saw him bite himself. "If you keep this going, you're gonna end up biting your tongue off, babe."

"I..I would rather.."

The espada ran his tongue along his chest, holding Hisagi's wrists above his head. To be honest, he was expecting more of a fight. This man was just holding his sword out, ready to attack, but now he was reduced to nothing more than a horny shinigami. His hands slid towards his most sensitive of places, watching, amused, at how his body tensed.

"Don't." Any stammer or stutter had left now, and he sat up, irritation clawing at him. His eyes narrowed again, his expression much like the one he had when he first met this testosterone-filled man. "If you touch me, I'll-"

Grimmjow's low laugh interrupted him, "You'll _what_, lieutenant?"

"I-I'll, ahhnn..." His laugh grew louder. He had caught him now, tangled in the beating of his heart and the throbbing between his legs.

"This is how things are gonna work, babe. You're gonna lay on your stomach," Grimmjow proceded to flip him over, "And I'm gonna fuck you nice and fast."

"W-Wait," Hisagi glanced back at him, and Grimmjow swears that he saw lust sparkling in those dark eyes. Hisagi was going to stall as long as he could keep this up. He needed to get out of here before he really was fucked senseless. He took a breath,"Aren't we going to-"

"I'll tell you right now, I'm not into foreplay." Grimmjow whispered, grabbing Hisagi's hips and yanking them towards his own. His body tensed again, the espada sucking the skin on his neck. "Shit like that takes too long when I could just do it, right?"

Hisagi shut his eyes. He had tried convincing himself that this was completely rape, that he didn't want this, but if that was true, how had he been taken over so easily? He bit his mouth again, grabbing fistfuls of sheets as the man hovering above him entered. It was too difficult at first; he had been in countless battles before, but this pain was unlike anything he had ever encountered. And on top of that, Grimmjow's speed was increasing. He couldn't help it now. Another moan escaped his lips. It was soft at first, gradually becoming louder.

"G..Grimmjow..!"

"Aha." His grip tightened on his hips. The discomfort of his warm hands was suprisingly arousing. Grimmjow leaned low against his body, continuing to hammer into Hisagi's thinner frame. "Thaaaat's it, babe. Leave all the lovin' to me."

"L-Loving?" Hisagi spluttered, "After this, y-you're gonna try and kill me!"

"Hmn." Grimmjow smirked, coming into the fukutaicho and leaning beside him. "Who said I had to kill ya?"

**...**

**WTF.**

**Total crack pairing that I thought of while daydreaming.**

**~Pofa.**


End file.
